


Heart and Sword

by theoretically_moss



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bad End AU, F/F, chapter 12 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoretically_moss/pseuds/theoretically_moss
Summary: The Flame Emperor began her march on Garreg Mach Monastery, prepared to do anything for the sake of her cause. Only when she comes to face the professor in battle does her resolve get shaken to the very core.





	Heart and Sword

She was being sloppy. Every swing of her sword was slower than usual, holding nowhere near the same fiery resolve she normally carried. Edelgard was easily able to parry each blow, and between each attack was more than enough time to counter. But she hesitated. Why were Byleth’s attacks so weak? Did she have no desire to fight Edelgard? No, that couldn’t be the case, not as far as Edelgard believed. If the professor were one who could be swayed by Edelgard’s words and deeds, then surely she would have joined the Emperor, rather than choosing to defend Garreg Mach. Surely she would never choose to fight for a side she did not believe in. So then why was she fighting so sloppily?

Byleth brought down another swing of her sword. Edelgard hardly had to move her shield to protect herself from the blow. Only a fool would attack like that, wasting their energy on attacks that could never connect. Byleth was smarter than that. If anything, it angered Edelgard. Tired of watching her pathetic display, Edelgard countered. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched her axe tear through the professor’s flesh. Normally, Byleth would easily dodge such an attack, but this time she didn’t. She made no effort to fight as the metal cut through her. The sickening sound of flesh tearing was drowned out by a scream from Byleth’s lips.

What had she done? She thought she had been prepared to do anything for the sake of her ambition. To create a world without nobles or crests. Was she truly prepared to do so, even if it cost that which she cared for? She watched as the professor’s body fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Edelgard dropped her axe and shield, ignoring the battle around her. She fell to her knees, moving to turn the professor’s body onto her back. Her vision seemed to blur as she took in the image of Byleth: a gaping hole cleaved into her chest, blood pouring out, and yet a peaceful smile rested on her lips.

Droplets of water fell onto her motionless face. Edelgard brought a hand up to her cheek, taking it away to find tears staining her fingers. She thought the Edelgard that cried died so long ago. Yet here she was. Crying for the professor that never even taught her. Something caught the Emperor’s eye between the tears, forcing her to wipe them away with her hand. A faint glow came from within Byleth’s open chest. A small sphere latched the the woman’s still heart. Of course. It all made sense now. No wonder Byleth could use the sword of the creator without its crest stone. No wonder Byleth had suddenly come to look like Rhea and her kind. As Edelgard reached out her hand, memories came to the surface.

_ During the rite of rebirth, Seiros’s bones were never found, but rather the sword of the creator. Most interesting was who had been able to wield it. The professor had taken up Edelgard’s interest ever since. Were she to have such power on her side, her ambitions could be seen to fruition with no resistance. Without the crest stone though, Edelgard would never be able to wield the sword to its fullest potential, which left only the professor to use its true power. Edelgard managed to catch the professor during one of her walks about the monastery. “Ah, professor. I heard of what happened during the rite of rebirth.” The princess eyed the relic sheathed at Byleth’s side. “Tell me, have you heard of the stories about the power of the sword of the creator?” _

_ Byleth simply nodded. Edelgard could hardly tell if that meant she knew or was her telling the princess to continue. “It’s said the one wielding that sword has the power to take down entire armies. I believe you have that kind of power within you.” _

_ The professor gave her a curious look, her posture changing as though she had taken interest in the turn of the conversation. “Really?” _

_ Edelgard nodded. “Whether the stories are true or not, I do believe you have great power. I wonder how you would use that power, if I might ask?” _

_ Byleth closed her eyes, deep in thought as she brought up one on her hands, resting her chin on it. “I would use it to protect the people and keep the peace.” _

_ The response was typical idealization. It nagged at Edelgard, making another question form on her lips. “And if the people were at war, what then? You cannot protect all, as some will have to die for you to protect others.” _

_ Edelgard internally chastised herself for saying too much. She opened her mouth to tell the professor to ignore the question, but was stopped by Byleth’s words. “Then I will find a cause I believe in, one with ideals I could back with all my heart. I would find a way to support and guide them, so that their path could be a righteous one. No matter the cost.” _

She tore the crest stone out of the dead professor’s chest, her hand now caked in Byleth’s blood. The only sounds that registered in that moment were Edelgard’s heavy breathing and the sound of her heartbeat in her ears. Was this the cost Byleth meant? Sacrificing her own life to support the cause she believed in? Then it clicked. She supported Edelgard and wished to gift her power, but she needed to be sure the Emperor was ready. Ready for the cost of a war against those she knew.

More tears fell as Edelgard held the stone to her chest, a precious final gift from Byleth. She had to do this right. She must walk a just path, one that would have made Byleth proud to stand with her. The Emperor reached for the sword of the creator, gently lifting it from where it rest by Byleth’s cold hand. Edelgard carefully placed the crest stone in the hilt of the relic, watching in wonder as the sword began to glow in her hand. She leaned down, planting a kiss on Byleth’s forehead. How she had longed to do that, yet she hoped the circumstances could have been different. Her lips opened, words coming out in a soft whisper, though if they were for herself or the professor was unknown. “I  _ will _ make this right.”

The Flame Emperor slowly stood, giving one last sad look to the dead professor. She had to do this. She had to reforge this cruel world and she would use the professor’s power to do so. But did it truly have to be like this? One last thought went through Edelgard’s head as she continued her march towards the monastery. She wondered what it would have been like had the professor taught her. Had she chosen to stand alongside her, providing a warm guiding hand. Had Edelgard trusted her, allowed her to be closer, then maybe this could have been avoided. Edelgard had to shake those thoughts away. The most she could hope for now is to give Byleth a proper burial.

No one could stop her. Edelgard would make the world one Byleth would be proud of. One worth protecting. So long as she held this sword, she would have a reminder of her resolve and nothing could bring her down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for this fic, it hurt me a lot to write. It all came from when my friends and I were talking about how Claude and Edel use Byleth at first for the sword and then me saying "Edel would’ve been unstoppable had she known where the sword’s crest stone was." Things went downhill from there when it all led us to the same idea, aka me writing this fic.


End file.
